Comfort from a Friend
by brokenrussiancrawl
Summary: Haley is sad because Nathan walked out when she told him that she was pregnant. She goes to her best friend to help her fell better. Written for kaya17tj. Sorry this is a Laley story!


**Fact about me, Brokenrussiancrawl: I always wished that they had more Haley and Lucas scenes. They have this amazing bond and I love their friendship. It was sad to see him not there for the passed few seasons, but good news…..Chad Michael Murray is coming back for the final season (or so they say). I'm sad to see this series end. I've spent so much of my life watching this show and it's about to end. I'm going to cry…again.**

**Comfort from a Friend**

Lucas Scott was a lot of things: a son, a brother, a boyfriend, a friend, and in this special circumstance, a best friend of the girl who just told him that he was going to be an uncle while crying that, somehow, she had ruined everything and it was all her fault.

"Haley, you're pregnant?" Luke asked softly. He couldn't be more happy for her, he was about to be an uncle and he was ecstatic, but his sad sister in-law stopped him from showing how happy he was for her.

Haley nodded and sat down on his bed. Luke looked at her; ever since she walked in to his room, she has been sad, distant and looked like she was about to cry at any moment.

Lucas has known his best friend for years; he could safely say that he knew her better than anyone and she knew him better than anyone. One of the things he knew about Haley, was that it took a lot to make her look like this. He HATED when she was like this. Luke couldn't remember the last time he saw Haley this upset, but he knew that if it was because of Nathan, or someone else, they are going to wish that they never did, whatever it was that they did to her; he would make sure of it.

"Haley, you said that this is your fault. How is this all your fault? You just found out that you're pregnant, you should be happy." Lucas said sitting on the bed next to her.

"I am. Believe me Luke, I am." Haley looked down and Luke knew that she had tears in her eyes.

"Come on Hales, you can tell me. What has you so upset?" Luke asked, grabbing one of her hands.

"It's not me that I'm worried about; it's Nathan." Lucas looked at her confused for a moment; he didn't understand why she was worried about Nathan when she just found out that she was pregnant. Haley sighed, "I told him I was pregnant tonight and he just… walked out."

Out of all the thing's he had expected to hear from the girl beside him, that was not on the list. What the hell did she mean by 'he just walked out'? What kind of husband, what kind of FATHER acted like that?

Luke shook his head. Did he really expect anything less from Dan Scott's son? 'Like father, like son' Luke thought bitterly. It's been a while, but Lucas felt this strong erg to beat his little brother's ass at the moment. Even with a heart condition, Luke was sure that he could take him.

There was one thing that many people didn't know about Haley; things cut deep for Haley. Luke had spent all of his freshman year trying to shield her from all the mean things that could have happened, tried to hide her away from the meanness that followed high school; but then sophomore year came and he realized that maybe he didn't need to protect as she started to defend herself and the guys to the public.

Not many people saw what he and the guys from the river court did: that Haley James had some sass and knew how to back talk like it was an Olympic sport, if it were, there was no doubt that Haley would take the gold. He had been so proud of her when she ripped into this senior one day. Of course he and the guys made fun of her for a month about it.

But even with all the sass and the protection from the guys, things still had a way of hurting her. Things were still able to make her cry to him afterschool and have him cursing everyone in sight, everyone that came to mind.

But, Luke had to remind himself that Nathan wasn't Dan. Nathan had proven himself to be different from Dan many times. So why would this time be any different. Nathan would make things right, Luke was sure of that.

The sound of Haley starting to cry pulled him back to reality. She needed him at the moment.

"I thought he would be happy, you know? That he would be excited to be a father and-and." Haley sobbed.

"Shhh," Lucas pulled her into his side and wrapped both arms around her. "It's going to be okay Hales. I promise, Nathan will come around and he will take care of you and this baby."

Even though Lucas didn't know it for certain, he did know that his brother had a heart that he wasn't as mean and heartless as everyone thinks he is. That is why he was so sure that Nathan WOULD do the right thing.

But there was nothing he could do for with him at the moment, so he just held her as she cried and rocked them back and forth, like he used to do when they were younger.

"What if he doesn't?" Haley asked into his chest. Lucas knew that she had stopped crying a few minutes ago and was just leaning on him for comfort.

"Then…I'll still be here for you." Haley looked up at him. She looked into his eyes as if he were trying to read something. Whatever it was she was looking for, she must have found it.

"Thanks Luke, that means a lot to me." Haley said as she gave him a huge hug.

"You're not going to go thru this pregnancy alone. You have me, my mom, and the guys from the River Court, Brooke." Luke mocked and Haley rolled her eyes.

Haley smiled at him, "You're right." She said as she pulled away from him.

"I normally am." Luke smiled when she laughed.

"You're ego can NOT get any bigger." Luke laughed. "I'm really glad that I have you, I don't know what I would be like, if I didn't."

"Lost and confused, probably not even knowing which way is up." Luke joked at her.

Haley laughed, "I'm gonna go, before you're ego gets too much for me." Haley got up and walked towards the door.

"Hales," Haley stopped and looked at him. "I don't know what I would do without you either."

"I know." She said smiling, turning for the door.

"Now who has the ego?" Luke called after her.

He heard her laugh and he smiled to himself. Haley was tough, and even if Nathan didn't except the baby now, Lucas was sure he would later.

Luke sighed and got up; he was going to go down to the Court to play basketball with the guys. As he grabbed his ball he wondered if guys knew that Haley was pregnant. He was sure that they would be there for her. But he wondered what sarcastic and inappropriate comments they would come up with.

He smiled to himself as he walked towards the Court. He was going to be an uncle. And the baby was about to be the most spoiled thing in the world if he had a say in it. Haley was going to get thru this and so was Nathan.

Lucas Scott was a lot of things and now he's about to be an uncle.

**That's it. That all I had. I started it three different times and this was the way I went. I think it turned out okay, I mean, Luke always seems to be able to calm people and have them know that in the end everything was going to be okay.**

**I hope you liked it…let me know.**


End file.
